Co robić gdy NIC nie pomaga - Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimDoktor Gene Kim, 2018 rok, na podstawie wykładu: "What to Do When Absolutely NOTHING Helps", tłumaczenie - Beniamin Zabój, 2019 Rok Mam zamiar dać wam nauczanie które było dla mnie do niedawna bardzo ważne w moim życiu. Mam nadzieje że będzie to pomocne dla ciebie i twojego życia, Będzie czas w twoim życiu gdy nic, i mam na myśli nic nie będzie mogło ci pomóc. Tak będziesz się czuł. Dojdziesz do tego punktu w swoim życiu gdy Bóg nie da ci czegoś gdy tego właśnie potrzebujesz. Chce byście to zapamiętali, że to uczucie że Bóg powinien odpowiedzieć na modlitwę w tym specyficznym czasie i powinien coś ci pokazać, ale w tych dniach tego nie robi. Będzie bardzo cicho. Więc nie pokaże ci niczego. Myślę że Chuck dał ten cytat który myślę że Tom lub ktoś inny opublikował jako post na stronie, widzieliście to, „dlaczego Bóg nie odpowiedział mi? - Nauczyciel jest w ciszy gdy jesteś w czasie testu” Więc Pan jest w ciszy gdy cię testuje więc nie masz absolutnie nic w życiu i desperacko potrzebujesz pomocy, oto kilka rzeczy które mogą być pomocne dla ciebie. Zobacz Hebrajczyków rozdział 4 i to jest najbardziej oczywista rzecz – to modlitwa. Potrzebujesz się modlić, jeżeli się nie modlisz to nie spodziewaj się wówczas pomocy. Zobacz Hebrajczyków rozdział 4:15 Nie mamy bowiem arcykapłana, który by nie mógł współczuć ze słabościami naszymi, lecz doświadczonego we wszystkim, podobnie jak my, z wyjątkiem grzechu. Przystąpmy tedy z ufną odwagą do tronu łaski, abyśmy dostąpili miłosierdzia i znaleźli łaskę ku pomocy w stosownej porze. Zauważ tutaj że werset 15-16; Bóg mówi by przyjść odważnie przed tron łaski. Będę z tobą szczery, gdy jest czas mojej modlitwy mam wiele zmieszania, nie łatwości i nawet trudności we mnie że nie czuje się właściwie by żalić się Bogu gdy się modlę. Wiecie o czym mówię? Więc czujesz się jakby każde twoje słowo było brakiem szacunku dla Niego, i nie chcesz powiedzieć nic lekceważącego. Nie chce byście mnie źle tutaj zrozumieli, ale chce byście skupili uwagę; Bóg chce byście przyszli przed nim z odwagą. Pomyślcie o tym teraz, jeżeli czytacie księgę Joba i Jeremiasza, mówią bardzo odważnie do Boga, więc pomyślcie o tym, Bóg chce słyszeć to co jest w waszym sercu. Więc nie myśl o tym jako lekceważeniu, nie pozwól by myśli o lekceważeniu zapobiegły wypowiedzeniu tego co jest naprawdę w twoim sercu. Jeżeli jest coś co naprawdę chcesz powiedzieć, gorycz, wściekłość, cierpienie, wypowiedz to wszystko przed Bogiem, Teraz, jeżeli nie chcesz tego uczynić lekceważąco to to co ja robię to to; mówię „Panie, znasz moje serce, nie chce czynić nic w lekceważeniu, ale chce ci powiedzieć co moje ciało czuje Panie” Więc to jest to co dzieje się w moim ciele, „nie mówię tego Panie, nie chce tego mówić, ale powiem co myśli moje ciało i co czuje moje ciało” I wypowiedzieć wszystko. To jest bardzo pomocne dla ciebie, dlatego są pewne spotkania „AAA” czy rzeczy jak te gdzie ludzie zbierają się w grupy wyrzucając z siebie wszystko, ale rzeczą jest to że potrzebujesz zrobić to do Boga Wszechmogącego. Czemu? Ponieważ słyszy dokładny problem jaki masz i może ci pomóc więcej z tym specyficznym problemem, czasami sam nie wiesz dokładnie jaki jest twój specyficzny problem którym jesteś zmieszany w goryczy. Więc czasami jest lepiej powiedzieć to wszystko w szczegółach żebyś mógł wiedzieć jaki jest dokładny problem z tobą. Czasami gdy czujesz się cierpiący i zmieszany, nie wiesz jaki jest problem. Idziesz po prostu przez emocje i to jest to o czym mówimy na dzisiejszym kazaniu, to emocje które biorą przewagę nad tobą. Jest lepiej gdy organizujesz się, „dobrze, czym to jest co sprawia że czuję problem?” „Co jest tym co sprawia że moje niegodziwe ciało i umysł chce wykrzyczeć?” Więc mówisz wszystko odważnie do Pana. I proszę nie rób tego ze swoim pastorem lub nikim, nie możesz tego zrobić. Ale Pan rozumie to, zna twoją dokładną sytuacje przez którą przechodzisz. Dobrze, więc przyjdź przed niego odważnie. Zobacz księgę Joba, Psalmy, Jeremiasza jak uskarżali się Bogu, skarżyli – dokładnie jest napisane że skarżyli Panu. I Bóg chce tego, chce prawdziwego ciebie, otwartego i ujawnionego słabym i nagim, to jest to czego On chce – ciebie, nic za zasłoną. Inną rzeczą jest do zrozumienia jest to gdy przechodzisz przez życie, II Koryntian rozdział 12. Musicie zdać sobie sprawę z tego że Bóg daje wam wystarczająco łaski byś przez to przeszedł. Więc w życiu będziesz się czuł jakbyś nie miał wystarczająco łaski, będziesz się czuł złamany, będziesz się czuł jak „Nie Panie, to jest mój punkt załamania, nie ma sposobu w jak możesz rozwiązać ten problem dla mnie” Więc to nauczanie jest specyficzne dla tego gdy osiągniesz już ten koniec, wszyscy z was tam, lub ktokolwiek jest tutaj będąc w tym końcowym punkcie, to nauczanie jest dla ciebie. 2 Koryntian rozdział 12 werset 9 Lecz powiedział do mnie: Dosyć masz, gdy masz łaskę moją, albowiem pełnia mej mocy okazuje się w słabości. Najchętniej więc chlubić się będę słabościami, aby zamieszkała we mnie moc Chrystusowa. Druga część tego wersetu to to czego nie możesz zrobić – to jest to co się stanie, nie możesz się cieszyć, oczywiste, gdy czujesz tak wiele bólu, ale pierwsza część, pozwól mi powiedzieć, pierwsza część wersetu jest problematyczna dla ciebie by stwierdzić ją również. Ponieważ musisz zrozumieć to że łaska jest wystarczająca, czujesz że to jest mój punkt złamania, „musisz tu coś zrobić Boże”, ale tutaj jest punkt, Bóg dał ci już łaskę. Powiesz „Nie, nie dał” , więc czemu wciąż tu jesteś w kościele? Widzisz, jest coś w tobie co Bóg porusza w tobie, czy mogę ci powiedzieć coś? Gdy nie ma nic w tobie, nic z twojego ciała które by cię trzymało, jest nic poza ręką Boga w Duchu Świętym bez twojej wiedzy która trzyma cię żywego do dziś przez to. Innymi słowy – czemu jesteś tu dzisiaj? Dlaczego słuchasz tego dziś przez internet i to oglądasz? Czemu wciąż słuchasz głoszenia i nauczania? Zobacz, Bóg dał ci łaskę, po prostu tego nie wiesz, więc jest to istotne do zrozumienia, dał ci Łaskę ale nie wiesz o tym. To jest ważne dla rozumienia. W życiu doświadczysz punktu złamania czując że nie ma więcej łaski w twoim życiu. Ale zgadnij co, wciąż idziesz, wciąż oddychasz, Pan wciąż daje ci sytuacje w okolicznościach w twoim życiu które nie rozdarły cię jeszcze. Więc musisz zapamiętać to; On dał ci łaskę by przejść przez to, ale oczywiście nie czujesz tego i nawet o tym nie wiesz. Więc wszystko co możesz zrobić to iść dalej, to wszystko. Więc z tym uczuciem nędzy, bólu, winy, depresji, wiesz co musisz zrobić? Wszystko co możesz zrobić to wziąć po prostu jeden krok za następnym krokiem i jeden dalej. Mam namyśli – to to co robisz teraz, prawda? Innymi słowy wciąż żyjesz, miałeś to skończyć już dawno temu. Więc pamiętaj o tym, wciąż jesteś tutaj, następną rzeczą do rozumienia jest; to jest ekstremalnie pomocne, wszyscy znają ten werset, jaki to werset? Dokładnie. A wiemy, że Bóg współdziała we wszystkim ku dobremu z tymi, którzy Boga miłują, to jest z tymi, którzy według postanowienia jego są powołani. ''' Wszystko współdziała we wszystkim ku dobremu, to co pomaga mi wiele razy w życiu to to że nie wiem co wyjdzie z obecnej sytuacji ale mam pokój, jest tu coś do zrozumienia, jeżeli naprawdę masz wiarę w tę obietnice podczas wędrówki twoich prób, będziesz czuł ból, zmieszanie, ale będzie w tobie trochę pokoju. Nie wiem czy niektórzy z was wiedzą o czym mówię jeżeli byliście w tym ale jest pewien rodzaj pokoju, wiecie czemu? Z powodu tego wersetu. Ponieważ wiesz że Bóg prowadzi to wszystko. Więc ta rzecz ci pomorze w momentach w których nie masz absolutnie nic i mam na myśli NIC, nic: Bóg nie interweniuje, nic się nie dzieje, nikt w kościele nie pomaga, absolutnie nic. Ta rzecz da ci pokój. I gdy mam na myśli pokój to nie eliminuje to bólu który czujesz. Będzie to wymieszane uczucie. Ale Bóg daje ci trochę tego pokoju, czemu? Abyś mógł dalej iść. I to jest co? Łaska wciąż cię prowadząca. Ale pamiętaj, Jego łaska to nie tylko pokój, to cała kombinacja rzeczy o których nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Czemu wciąż żyjesz? Nie wiem. Bóg zrobił coś, ty nawet nie wiesz. Więc rzeczą do rozumienia, musicie pojąć Rzymian 8:28 „Wszystkie rzeczy współdziałają ku dobremu”. Masz Jego łaskę. Teraz gdy jesteś w punkcie niczego, absolutnie niczego i chcesz zakończyć wszystko i nie wiesz co zrobić. Następną rzeczą do zrozumienia jest to że to co Bóg robi zrozumiesz gdy spojrzysz za siebie, to jest to co się stanie. Nie wiesz teraz, zobacz Hebrajczyków rozdział 11 Czy naprawdę wierzysz pastorze w to co napisałeś? Tak wierzę bo przeszedłem przez to. Więc rzeczą jest to że definitywnie nie wiesz teraz ale będziesz wiedzieć później. Obiecuje ci, będziesz wiedzieć później. Dlatego idziemy przez wiarę. To co trzyma cię wśród prób i cierpienia to wiara. I zaufaj mi, wiara jest nieobliczalna. Wiara będziesz zdawać się mała, wiara będzie atakowana, ale wciąż masz wiarę przez którą idziesz dalej. Zobacz Hebrajczyków rozdział 11 werset 1 '''A wiara jest pewnością tego, czego się spodziewamy, przeświadczeniem o tym, czego nie widzimy. Wiara ciągła wszystkich tych świętych, zobacz werset 4, od samego początku do końca, prawie wszystkich tych świętych którzy są wymienieni. Chodzili przez wiarę. Ale zobacz co Biblia mówi. Zobacz werset 39 'A wszyscy ci, choć dla swej wiary zdobyli chlubne świadectwo, nie otrzymali tego, co głosiła obietnica, ' Widzisz Bóg nie odpowiedział teraz, nie pokazał czegoś teraz, zobacz werset 40 'Ponieważ Bóg przewidział ze względu na nas coś lepszego, mianowicie, aby oni nie osiągnęli celu bez nas. ' Wiesz dlaczego nie odpowiada teraz? Ponieważ ma coś lepszego, chcę to powiedzieć: chcę podziękować Bogu za to że trzymając mnie przez to sprawia że jestem lepszą osobą jako posługujący. Jeżeli jest coś co wykonuje dobrze w nauce, głoszeniu lub pastorstwie, to jest to stanowczo nie dzięki mnie, a dzięki Bogu który przeprowadził mnie przez to w tym cierpieniu i próbach obracając mnie w lepszą osobę w rezultacie jego działań. I wtedy zapala się żarówka w twojej głowie miesiące później, lata później i mówisz „czemu nie widziałem tego wcześniej gdy przechodziłem przez nieszczęście?” To czym wiara jest. Wiara to to czego nie widzisz teraz, kroczymy przez wiarę nie przez widzenie. To czym jest wiara. Więc nie wiesz teraz ale będziesz wiedział później. I następną rzeczą o wierze która jest bardzo ważna w życiu gdy przechodzisz przez cierpienie nie widząc odpowiedzi i nie mając rozwiązania dla problemu, wiesz co się dzieje gdy przechodzisz przez pustkę, oto czego chcesz (Odpowiedzi) To czego chcesz to odpowiedź na problem, czy znam odpowiedź na swoje problemy teraz? Gdy przechodziłem przez swoje problemy zrozumiałem później jak Bóg sprawiał że stawałem się lepszy, ale zgadnij co, były wciąż pewne sytuacje na które wciąż nie miałem rozwiązania. I wciąż miałem to uczucie „Boże, nie wiem dlaczego nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś na moją modlitwę o tym, nie wiem czemu powiedziałeś że to była łaska ale tak się nie czułem” Więc to jest bardzo istotne, wiecie czym to jest? To jest Wiara. Jeżeli myślisz że w twoim życiu otrzymasz odpowiedź na wszystkie twoje problemy, jesteś bardzo naiwny. Będą rzeczy w życiu na które nigdy nie otrzymasz rozwiązania, czy mam powtórzyć to? To jest ważne, innymi słowy, będziesz cierpiał, popełnisz samobójstwo, będziesz uciekał, będziesz robił szalone rzeczy, nie będzie rozwiązania dla tego specyficznego problemu aż do dnia w którym umrzesz. 1 Koryntian rozdział 13 Wiemy tylko w części, tak Biblia mówi, ale gdy zobaczysz Boga twarzą w twarz, wtedy będziesz wiedział, to wiara, wiara tym że po prostu ufasz Bogu że cokolwiek zrobi jest to najlepsze, więc co mogę powiedzieć? Powiem wam jedną rzecz: wierzę że cokolwiek Bóg zrobi jest najlepsze. I te określone sytuacje – nie mam na nie odpowiedzi ale wierzę że są najlepsze. To wiara. Ponieważ jeżeli Bóg da ci odpowiedź na każdy problem, Bóg da ci rozwiązanie na każdy argument przeciwko ewolucjkonizmowi i ateizmowi, Bóg odpowie na każdą modlitwę jaką masz, uczyni cuda naprzeciwko twoich oczu przez cały czas. Chodziłbyś wtedy przez widzenie, przez dowód, nie przez wiarę. Wiesz jak moja wiara stała się silna do Boga? „Jest trudno utrzymać wiarę” - Nie, nie jest, jak wiele razy Bóg udowodnił tobie sam siebie? Nie możesz ufać mu teraz w tej jednej lub dwóch lub kilku sprawach które pozostawił bez rozwiązania? To jest to co potrzebujesz zrobić. Więc gdy jest absolutnie nic w życiu, te rzeczy będą ekstremalnie pomocne dla ciebie. I obiecuje ci to: jest trochę pokoju wymieszanego z tym, Boża łaska będzie trzymać cię przez to i nie będziesz nawet o tym wiedział. I Bóg w tej chwili pracuje poza sceną gdy ty płaczesz, on poza sceną wyrabia wszystko na jeszcze lepsze dla swojej chwały. I nie tylko to, zawsze pozostaniesz zmieszany, to ważne do zrozumienia, będziesz zmieszany. Nie masz rozwiązania, żadnego rozwiązania. Ale Bóg nie jest autorem zamieszania, Amen. Więc to co potrzebujesz zrobić to zastąpić to zamieszanie wiarą. Wiarą. To pozbędzie się zamieszania. Zawsze pozostawałem zmieszany i nie wiedziałem dlaczego Pan to czyni, ale gdy tylko miałem wiarę Panie, po prostu wierzyłem że to dla dobra, zmieszanie rozpraszało się i odchodziło, ponieważ wszystko o czym myślę w swojej głowie to „Bóg zmierza we wszystkim do lepszego” To wszystko o czym myślę w głowie, nie jak „O jak ten problem działa by go skorygować w tej sytuacji i nie wiem jak Bóg zadziała w tym dla dobrego i na pewno znaczy to że nie działa dla dobrego i wygląda to jakby Bóg grzeszył tutaj i nie rozumiem tego” Gdy to robisz, „moje drogi nie są twoimi drogami” powiedział Bóg, starasz się pojąć Boga, przestań. To najlepsza rada, po prostu przestań. Kategoria:Gene Kim Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Dyspensacjonalizm